


Trust

by GemmaRose



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Come Inflation, Friends to Lovers, Impact Play, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knotting, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism, someone tell me if i used that tag right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: In all the time he's known Megatron, Rodimus has never known the mech to enjoy interface with a partner. How things can change.
Relationships: Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947760
Kudos: 66
Collections: Megarod Week





	Trust

Rodimus staggered back, vents straining, and only sheer force of will kept his legs from collapsing under him. Damn, when had Megatron gotten good at teasing? He could’ve sworn the last time they sparred Megatron’s attempts at sexy distraction had been laughably awkward. Literally. Rodimus was certain he had laughed at Megatron trying to strike a sexy pose. And yet, here he was, jelly-legged and dripping because Megatron had given him a _Look_ and stroked over that thick, protruding codpiece and-

His knees squelched in the damp ground of the swamp, and Rodimus cursed as he shoved a hand down to plunge two fingers straight into each of his valves. “I yield.” he gasped, lifting his other hand to tweak one of his nozzles. “Frag, you- ohhhhh, you got good at that.”

“Oh, I- thank you?” Megatron said, sounding a whole lot more like the socially awkward nerd Rodimus had gotten to know over however the frag long it had been. “Do you... need anything?”

“A lookout would be nice.” he said, groaning as he searched for an angle that would let him hit both valves’ sweet spots at once.

“Ah.” Megatron looked away, radiating embarrassment and- why the frag was he disappointed? Rodimus was pretty damn sure Megatron had told him he swore off ‘facing with partners after his last fragbuddy tried to sell him while he was recharging in altmode, and absolutely nothing he’d done in all their time hanging out had done anything to contradict that. “Are you sure... I mean, if you like, I could... help?”

Well hot damn, Megatron was going to act like a normal Unicronian mech and actually frag him after getting him too revved up to keep fighting without melting his processor. “If you’re offering, why the frag would I say no?” he retorted, pulling his fingers free of his valves and leaning back on that hand, spreading his legs a little wider to show off his valves, lust-swollen and dripping. “Get over here and frag me.”

Megatron hurried to do so, running his hands up Rodimus’s thighs almost reverently. “Do you have a preference?” he asked, and Rodimus rolled his optics.

“Pick a valve, and frag me ‘til one of us can’t move.” he snarked.

“Is there anything I shouldn’t say?” Megatron asked, transforming his modesty panels away to reveal a truly impressive spike, long as Rodimus’s forearm and thicker around than his fist at the tip, flared ridges breaking up a surface studded with knobbly nodes until the base, where the bulge of a knot was struggling to emerge from within the spike housing. “Anything I should?”

Rodimus licked his lips, shuffling his knees a bit further apart, leaning back more to give Megatron the best possible angle to get every last bit of that drop-dead-perfect spike in him. “I like it rough.” he said, a shiver working its way up and down his backstrut. “I like being watched, even if it’s just by tessons. And I really, _really_ like getting knocked up.”

Megatron nodded, and shuffled forward on his knees to sit between Rodimus’s thighs, the tip of his spike resting against the entrance of Rodimus’s primary valve. “And by rough, you mean you don’t want me to prepare you?” he asked hoarsely. Rodimus nodded, and his vocaliser shorted out as Megatron slammed into him without any further warning. Rodimus thought he knew what it was like, being on the receiving end of Megatron’s raw power. He had been gloriously, _gloriously_ wrong. Megatron held his hips tight enough to dent, and plowed his spike into Rodimus’s valve with all the finesse and technique of a minotaur who’d run afoul of a goblin’s lust potions.

Which was to say, none at all.

Rodimus overloaded faster than he had in ages, and Megatron didn’t slow down one bit, hammering into Rodimus with single-minded determination. “Gonna fill you up.” he growled, driving the blunt tip of his spike into the ceiling of Rodimus’s valve, the bulge of his knot a tantalizing tease every time he rammed himself in to the hilt, grinding their hips together. “Frag you so full- no one- will believe you’re not carrying.”

Rodimus overloaded again, reaching out to grab Megatron’s shoulder with one hand and groping for his spike with the other. He _needed_ that knot, needed to be pumped utterly full, pressurised and then some. “In me.” he gasped, grabbing for Megatron’s spike and only fruitlessly scraping his fingers over the derma around it. “In me, please, I need-” Megatron released his hip to swat his side, hard, and Rodimus spasmed, scrambling blindly at Megatron’s array.

“Please, please, please-” he begged, and his fingers found a tiny gap between Megatron’s knot and the rim of his spike housing. Ohhh, Unicron be blessed, it was _even bigger_ inside the housing. Megatron tensed up as he worked a second finger inside the spike housing, and Rodimus hooked one on either side of the spike and _pulled_.

Somehow, by some miracle, it actually came free, and Megatron outright _roared_ as he slammed himself into Rodimus truly to the hilt. His knot forced Rodimus’s valve further open than he’d remembered it could go, and then he overloaded and it _expanded_. Rodimus wailed openly, helm thrown back, spinal strut arched near painfully as Megatron’s overload kept going, transfluid rapidly filling his anterior gestation tank.

Rodimus went limp when Megatron started rutting into him again, knot tugging his maxed out calipers as it shifted ever so slightly, His optics flickered, the sensory input from his valve so strong he could process nothing else, and Megatron groaned low in his audial. “Frag, how- how did you _do that_?”

“Practice.” Rodimus laughed, trailing off into a moan as Megatron’s hips jerked against him, the mech grinding his knot against Rodimus’s nodes mercilessly. “Oh, _frag_ , don’t stop.”

“I don’t- thank I can.” Megatron admitted, shifting to lie with most of hie weight braced on his forearms, planted to either side of Rodimus’s shoulders. Rodimus looked down, and purred at the curve of his abdomen. His anterior gestation tank was already nice and full, and Megatron didn’t seem anywhere close to drained.

That- hmm, that was a problem, actually. Rodimus moaned as Megatron overloaded again with a choked sound, pumping another load of tranfluid into his tank. Yeah, if it was already starting to pressurise then Rodimus needed off this ride. He couldn’t just melt Megatron’s spike off though, like he did when he got stuck to a mech that wouldn’t take no for an answer. He actually _liked_ Megatron, and his spike, and he was still horny as all pit.

He needed... ah, frag, he needed the last ditch escape blend. Rodimus trembled as Megatron overloaded again, gasping softly as he felt the pressure in his gestation tank building. Ohhh, damn but it _did_ feel good. Almost good enough for him to not bother, but he’d been down that road before, and Rodimus liked to think he was smart enough not only make the same life-threatening mistake twice.

“I need to get at my subspace.” he said, pushing at Megatron’s chest. “Need fuel.”

Megatron moaned, dropping his helm to nuzzle at Rodimus’s chest, and Rodimus groaned. “Roll us over, Megs.” he rolled his hips up against Megatron as much as he could. “I wanna show you something.”

 _That_ got through his friend’s overload-fogged processor, and Rodimus marveled for a moment at how Megatron laid himself out under Rodimus, optics hazy and vents roaring. Rodimus pushed himself up, moaning at how it made Megatron’s spike shift inside him, and trailed one hand down his front to play with his ventral valve, thus far ignored. His other hand he dipped into his subspace, feeling around for the bottle Lumi had given him, so he’d always know which one it was in a hurry. The fuel tasted like pure corruption on his glossa, goblin wine and enhancing oil, juice of the fox-berry and energon processed within a succubus’s frame, a carefully balanced cocktail Lumi had sworn would get him away from any sticky situation, or his money back.

Heat rushed through him, his valve calipers clenching tight, and Megatron thrust up into him further, chasing that heat. Thrust up- into him- which hadn’t been possible before. Rodimus rolled his hips experimentally, and felt a shift at his valve entrance. It wasn’t much, Megatron’s knot was still massive, but his valve was so much wetter now. His thighs trembled as he strained to frag himself off of a spike instead of onto it, and Rodimus grabbed Megatron’s hands to place on his hips, wider now than they had been a moment ago.

“Lift me.” he demanded, shivering and moaning with Megatron as yet another overload pumped transfluid into his straining tank. “I want- want you in both my valves. Wanna be full. Full of your transfluid, your sparklings.” he fingered his ventral valve harder, spreading himself for Megatron to see, and cried out as his friend grabbed him by the hips and _pulled_. His knot popped out with a loud, lewd sound, and Rodimus grabbed Megatron’s hands before he could be rammed back down onto that glorious spike with his other valve.

“Wait.” his voice shook, as did Megatron’s hands, but Megatron stilled. “Let- let me do this.” he said, guiding Megatron’s hands down to the ground. “And try not to overload until I’ve got your knot in me, yeah?” he flashed a smile at Megatron, then looked up and scanned the edges of the clearing they liked to meet in. Unsurprisingly, he could see several pairs of optics glowing low in the surrounding underbrush, and some in the trees as well. They had an audience.

Might as well put on a show.

Rodimus speared himself onto the fat tip of Megatron’s spike with a loud moan, lifting both hands to knead at his breasts as he worked himself lower, optics fluttering shut. Megatron’s spike twitched, his friend making a sound that was almost a word, almost a warning, and Rodimus went still, forcing his calipers to relax totally. “Not yet.” he ordered. “Not until I’ve taken your knot again. Not until I’m dead certain every last drop of your transfluid is going in here.” he dropped one hand from his breasts to palm over his belly, feeling his empty second gestation tank clench and cramp. “I want your sparklings, Megatron.” he said, trailing his hand down further to spread his valve rim further around Megatron’s spike. “I want you to fill me so full I can’t stop having litters and litters of your bitties. Wanna be your pretty little whore, always hot and eager for your spike, ready to carry for you.” he moaned for effect, rolling his hips and letting the motion ripple sinuously up his frame as he dropped himself further onto Megatron’s spike. He could feel the knot now, thick and hot against his rim, a challenge he couldn’t hope to overcome alone.

“Frag me, Megatron.” he moaned loudly, lifting his hands to his tits again, pinching his nozzles and pressing the distillation sacs together like he would if he had a spike between them. He wouldn’t say no to that right now either, a nice long spike rutting between his breasts, knocking against his lips, feeding him little spurts of transfluid. A chill shiver ran down his spinal strut, and Rodimus pushed those thoughts away. No, not- not that. He’d gotten clean, gotten out.

“You’re beautiful.” Megatron groaned, sliding his hands up Rodimus’s legs to grab him by the hips again. “I’d hate to break you.”

“You won’t.” Rodimus assured him, pitching his voice to carry. “I’m tougher than I look.” he rolled his hips against Megatron’s knot, arching to show off the curve of his belly. “Emptier, too. C’mon, Megsy. I’ve got a whole tank you haven’t filled yet.” he dropped both hands to his abdomen this time, letting his breasts bounced freely as he worked himself on Megatron’s length, the ridges and knobs pure bliss against his sensormesh. “Breed me.” he demanded, and Megatron’s hands on his hips tightened, dragging him down in a single swift motion.

Rodimus cried out, lubricant squirting from the rim of his strained valve all over Megatron’s abdominal plating, then let out a loud laugh which trailed off in a moan. “Yes, yes, yes.” he chanted as Megatron ground up into him with helpless little grunts, shot after shot of transfluid pumping near directly into Rodimus’s waiting tank. “Fill me. Oh, frag, Megs, I need it. Need t’be _full_.” another overload shuddered through him, and Rodimus wailed, pressing both hands to his belly as is swelled with each of Megatron’s convulsing mini-overloads.

“Gonna get- get so big.” his voice trembled at the thought, the promise of carrying a litter in each tank simultaneously. It had been so long since he had two simultaneous carriages, let alone ones of the same species, the same duration. Ohh, he was going to be huge. He was going to be huge and horny and get so much spike his valves would never recover.

“Mine.” Megatron growled, dragging Rodimus down hard for a final, powerful overload that pushed his second gestation tank to 100% capacity, and Rodimus overloaded hard, forgetting to act sexy as a surge of charge ripped through his frame, blitzing his sensors with ecstasy that left him strutless and limp, sprawled out atop Megatron, his valves twitching and still aching with need, even as his friend’s spike began to depressurise.

Rodimus whined as transfluid spilled out in the absence of Megatron’s knot, and Megatron rumbled a wordless apology, helping Rodimus get his knees under him, aft raised to keep as much fluid in him as he could. “Are you satisfied?” Megatron asked, and Rodimus shivered at the open care in his friend’s deep voice.

“Still charged.” he mumbled, because a mech like Megatron deserved an honest answer. His hips swayed side to side absently, idly enticing any who might see his gaping, transfluid-stuffed valve as a tempting hole to stick their own spike in.

“I can help with that.” Megatron murmured, and Rodimus gasped as thick fingers slipped carefully into his ventral valve, a glossa lapping at the ventral one. Fresh charge crackled through his lines, and Rodimus moaned freely, pressing up into Megatron’s touch. He wasn’t sure what he’d done, how he’d earned the trust of a mech who’d been hurt so badly as to swear off berth partners for good, but he sure as frag wasn’t complaining.

“Looks like your glossa’s good for something after all.” he teased, and Megatron swatted his hip.

“Behave, or I’ll make _you_ wait for your overload this time.” Megatron threatened. Rodimus lifted his helm enough to look back over his shoulder, fluttering his spoiler in invitation and challenge.

“I’d like to see you try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
